El charco de los pájaros
by Haresyne
Summary: Un lugar legendariamente bello y escalofriante, si hay una moraleja que aprender de esto, es que la ingenuidad no es buena, subestimar menos y que nunca, pero nunca, hay que acercarse al charco de los pájaros.


**...**

* * *

.

 **El charco de los pájaros**

.

.

.

Era aquel un lugar mítico, y quizá repleto de misterios.

Oh, pero todo empezó cuando un muchacho murió ahogado ahí, nadie creía que realmente hubiese sido un accidente. Y cuando digo que nadie, es nadie. Pero es que, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para ahogarse en un lago como ese?, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero nadie esperaba que aquel momento sucediera, al parecer, es una maldición subestimar al destino.

Y peor aún, subestimar la estupidez y valentía de un ser humano.

Se decía, en tiempos pasados, que era un lago habitado por duendes, y visitado todas las noches por brujas. Pero eran mitos, los habitantes de ese pueblo lejano cuyo nombre no diré, puesto que me caería otra maldición, eran lo suficientemente escépticos como para ignorar barrabasadas como esas. El ojo humano era y es, ciego de la magia pura que habita en nuestro entorno. Y si hoy, tengo la desgracia de narrarlo, es porque podríamos suponer que tampoco soy normal.

Ah, maldito el día en que los espíritus chocarreros dejaron de reír y decidieron perturbar nuestras mentes.

Aquella, era otra tarde manchada de sangre, con nubes gigantes de algodón y ramas que bailaban con el leve viento de la temporada, era otro día de trabajo, _de rutina_.

La rutina, sí, la misma, nos envenena, estar en ella o no, nos hace daño. Sólo aquel idiota que no tema a ella, sufrirá del efecto dominó que arrastra con él la desgracia y quien esté sometida a ella sin vivirla realmente, se estará matando a sí mismo en una depresión furtiva.

Dos ojos celestes entre la oscuridad, se consumían de miedo, revoloteando de aquí a allá, quizás buscando una salida y quizás no. Era ese como un momento dónde la vida se encuentra a tu derecha y la muerte a la izquierda. Otro par de ojos esmeralda, escondidos en un abeto, la miraban como si le lanzaran dos punzadas, pero la niña seguía avanzando, y a cada paso, sentía el olor a azufre. Olor a demonio, al mal. Y era normal, ese pueblo estaba maldito, era la reencarnación de Sodoma y Gomorra; El último sacerdote huyó saltando y rezando el padre nuestro, mientras sujetaba la cruz de su rosario y casi parecía que la arrancaría. Era un lugar putrefacto y lleno de pecado, seguro que debajo de una roca encontrarías la puerta del infierno y a pesar de ciertas diferencias, encontrarías posiblemente a Cerbero en una cantina y a Caronte a un burdel, podían ser servidores de Hades y no del diablo mismo, pero el pecado era pecado.

Otros ojos, rojos como la sangre, brillaban vilmente escondidos en un arbusto, siguiendo también a la chiquilla con la mirada, de manera silenciosa.

Entonces, fue ahí donde la niña vio lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar, El charco de los pájaros. Nadie recuerda el porqué de ese nombre, pero caía como anillo al dedo. A simple vista el lugar no se veía terrible, es más, era agradable a la vista, si no fuera porque el viento se desvistió y dejó ver su cuerpo tétrico, el cual abofeteaba con frío a la pequeña; Últimamente, a la gente le gustaba subestimar, y era un grande error, hablar sandeces sobre que ese lago maldito carecía de profundidad era más estúpido que decir auto suicidio. Así mismo fue como, según investigadores, el joven muchacho había muerto, en parte era cierto, pero no era una historia completa.

Una entidad fantástica lo hundió al final del abismo llamado lago, así hasta llegar a la muerte, semanas después, su cuerpo flotaba exánime en la superficie, dónde fue encontrado por un borracho que no tenía vida o propósito alguno.

Honoka, nuestra futura inocente víctima, dada su ingenuidad, era ignorante de la maldad de ese lugar. Y sí, asechando cómo lagartos, tres figuras más se encontraban camufladas en el agua espesa, el violeta, azul y ámbar brillaban en sus respectivos rostros. Fue entonces cuando Honoka metió los pies en el agua, y dio dos pasos más, hundiéndose rápidamente en el agua sin intervención de esas criaturas despreciables. Era como si hubiese olvidado como nadar, movía pesadamente sus brazos en el agua, desesperada, gritaba. Oh, pero había sido tan tonta como para llevarse a sí misma a la muerte, una lástima. Sintió como su antebrazo derecho fue arrancado sin piedad por la sirena de cabello de fuego con sus dientes de piraña, la carne se hizo pedazos en su boca, mientras la masticaba asquerosamente y Honoka gritaba frenéticamente de dolor.

¿Era ese su calvario?, la paga por sus acciones, ¿acaso?, un ser inocente y puro, desmoronándose ahora físicamente. Ella seguro ahora sólo deseaba ser bañada con agua bendita.

Su pie izquierdo le fue también arrebatado dolorosa y lentamente, el cual también mancho el agua con su sangre. Su respiración se volvía más agitada y el dolor se clavaba en todo su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando sintió otra dentadura de agujas anclarse a su abdomen, sintió como atravesaba su piel, como miles de inyecciones portándole veneno.

A la mañana siguiente, no había nada de ella, hasta sus huesos se habían esfumado y el único rastro que había de ella, era la sangre en el agua, las moscas, los cuervos y el olor putrefacto de lo que habían sido sus restos y se convirtieron en alimento para los animales de ahí.

Sin duda alguna, era una desgracia, de la cual, sólo los seres malditos que vivían en el charco eran testigos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...**


End file.
